DeBagging the Cat
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Another smuty one-shot, Alex and Gene can't keep their hands off each other and it's only a matter of time before the others find out. Galex.


A/N – Kudos owns all.

As they had such a crap ending on screen, I feel it is my duty to make sure they get as much pleasure as possible in my fics. So I present…..

**Debagging The Cat.**

The noise emanating from the Guv's office was getting progressively louder. There was a repeated banging which was probably Gene emphasising words by hitting his desk and muffled speech counter-pointed by the occasional shout.

Shaz was trying to ignore it and concentrate on her filing while Ray and Chris had given up any pretence at work and were staring at the closed blinds, mouths agape.

XXXXX

It had started off quietly enough, Gene threw his door open and, reasonably politely for him, growled.

"My office lady Bols, quick as you like."

Alex rose from her desk with, what looked like to Shaz, unwarranted eagerness. He was probably just going to give her another dressing down, which would make 4 this week – and it was only Wednesday!

Alex walked past her DCI, eyes cast demurely at his boots, a slight flush to her cheeks.

Shaz inwardly sighed, the relationship between her 2 bosses was stormy at the best of times, but lately not a day went past without some sort of 'disagreement' behind the closed door and shuttered windows of the Manc Lion's den, usually leaving both of them breathless and dishevelled.

XXXXX

The desk was rocking alarmingly as the powerful thrusting of Fenchurch East's finest repeatedly buried himself ball-deep in his DI. Lust darkened silvery blue eyes were locked on to passionate green as the mutual pleasure built, they were both _trying_ to keep the noise to a minimum, but the sheer ecstasy of their coupling would not be contained.

With his palms flat on the desk either side of Alex's arse and hips blurring as he rapidly approached sweet release, Gene couldn't hold back a loud groan of gratification. Sex with Alex was definitely the best he'd ever known and neither of them could wait until they were alone and off duty.

Alex's legs were wrapped round the lower back of her Guv tipping her hips and allowing his 'bigger in every department' member maximum penetration. She couldn't hold back much longer, the potent thrusts were hitting her pleasure spot hard and repeatedly.

"Yes Gene, God yes." Alex gasped as quite as circumstances allowed, then as the white heat of orgasm struck them simultaneously.

"Yes, love you, Gene…..GUV."

"Love you too, Alex… fuck..A.. DRAKE" Gene remembered just in time that this was supposed to sound like an argument.

XXXXX

Ray smirked. "He's really giving it to her, poor cow I almost feel sorry for her."

He had been on the receiving end of more than one of the Guv's tongue-lashings and he shuddered in sympathy, the wrath of Gene Hunt was a fearful thing.

Chris flinched as the sound of a glass crashing to the floor sounded loud in the otherwise silent CID office.

"Wonder what she's done this time."

XXXXX

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, Alex responded enthusiastically squeezing his arse.

"Careful Bolly-keks, don't damage the goods." Gene whispered in her ear.

Alex grinned unashamedly and began to straighten her clothing. Gene followed suit and soon they were both presentable again.

"Right!" He said after one final tongue-tangling kiss. "It's my turn to win, ready?"

Alex nodded, combing his hair into place with her fingers.

They took up positions by the door, Gene took a deep breath and said loudly.

"This is your last warning DI Drake, I will not tolerate insubordination in my team. I see I'm going to have to be very _hard_ on you from now on." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes please," she said in a low voice.

Gene opened his door and Alex walked through, letting an unseen hand brush his groin saying,

"Sorry Guv, it won't happen again."

She sat at her desk, trying not to sigh contentedly and ignoring the curious eyes of her colleagues.

XXXXX

They were both topless and in the kitchen of Alex's flat, she had begun to prepare dinner when Gene pounced, deciding that slaking his lust on her stunning body was far more important than fish fingers.

Gene cupped her breast and massaged it gently, growling in her ear.

"'S been too long since I had my hands on your magnificent tits Bols."

Alex moaned in pleasure and replied in a voice that was already panting with desire.

"It's was only 4 hours ago love."

Gene kissed his way down her chest to his hand and just before his hot mouth closed over her erect nipple said.

"That's what I said, far too bloody long"

XXXXX

Ray, Chris and Shaz were still in CID, just finishing for the day.

"Where did Drake disappear to in such an all-fire hurry?" Ray said as he put his fags in his pocket.

"Said she had a headache and wanted an early night." Shaz collected their empty mugs and took them to the kitchen.

"Probably staying out of the Guv's way after that bollocking this afternoon." Good he could have a quite drink in Luigi's with Gene, something that hadn't happened very often since Alex had joined Fenchurch East.

"The Guv's not going to Luigi's, he left about 10 minutes ago saying he had a bit of business that was gonna take all night." Chris wandered into the kitchen to help Shaz with the washing up.

XXXXX

He backed her up against the fridge, his forehead resting on hers, their ragged breaths mingling as Alex worked at his belt with trembling fingers. Eventually getting the better of both it and his flies, she tugged eagerly at his trousers and boxers sliding them down his firm thighs to reveal his semi-hard cock.

Gene gasped as she began to work him, alternating tender caresses with harder strokes and occasionally raking her nails gently along his rapidly growing erection.

One hand grabbed the fridge, his other flailed around knocking the grill pan to the floor.

It was a sultry summer evening and the crash echoed off the kitchen walls, through the wide open living room windows and was clearly heard by the three coppers entering Luigi's.

XXXXX

"Did that come from DI Drake's flat?" Shaz asked worriedly.

They looked up trying to work out which windows belonged to Alex.

"Dunno. She's up there on her own isn't she?" Chris said.

"Probably pissed and knocked into sommat." Ray was more interested in his first pint.

They were just about to carry on into the restaurant when another loud crash rent the still night air rapidly followed by a sobbing cry, which undoubtedly came from Alex.

"SHIT she's being attacked." Ray yelled and as one they rushed to the stairs leading to the flats.

XXXXX

"You don't think there's something going on between the Guv and DI Drake, do you?" Chris asked as they ran up the stairs.

Ray frowned, thinking that the Guv had more sense than to get mixed up with a toffee-nosed tight arse like Alex, even if she did have tits to die for.

Shaz wondered briefly if Chris might just be right, she was positive that DCI Hunt was interested, but surely Alex had more common sense than to let a Neanderthal like him anywhere near her.

They reached the landing, Ray took a couple of steps back, braced himself and shoulder charged the door. It gave way easily and they all rushed towards a loud moaning that was coming from the living area.

All 3 coppers stopped and stared in amazement at the tableau in front of them.

Gene and Alex were both completely naked. She was sitting on the edge of the sofa, one leg resting on his shoulder the other draped over the sofa's arm, a look of complete ecstasy on her face. Gene's head which was buried between her thighs, bobbing up and down as he pleasured her with his tongue. They were totally consumed by each other and completely oblivious of their audience.

Shaz blushed, Chris looked away embarrassed and Ray just chuckled.

"Yeah I think we can safely say there's something going on!"


End file.
